A very DigiChristmas: Taiora Style
by Kamehameha
Summary: Tai sees Matt proposing to Sora and Tai feels heartbroken and what will happen on Christmas day? Taiora Forever!


A Very Digi Christmas: Taiora Style  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Kameha: I don't own any of the characters of Digimon so leave me alone.  
  
Ruki: I thought you did!  
  
Kameha: No I didn't so leave me alone. Remember to read a very Digi- Christmas: Rukato Style!  
  
Ruki: Totally different Plot~  
  
Kameha: Ya and you're not in this fic Ruki-san  
  
Ruki: Oh ya *hides*  
  
Kameha: On wards to the fic! It's season 1 too!  
  
-----------  
  
Tai walked outside the Kamiya apartment and out into the winter breeze. It was another winter morning in Odiba, the lovely white snow covered the rooftops of buildings, tree branches, roads, sidewalks and grass. Tai strolled down the block for his morning walk. He was pondering for the perfect present to give to Sora.  
  
Tai had been in love with her deeply and has been watching her a lot lately. He blushed and kept his pace. He didn't notice where he was going and hit another person, both collapsed at the same time. Tai got up quickly,  
  
"I'm so sorry." He stopped talking when he looked at the familiar face. With his face as red as a tomato, he asked, "Sora?"  
  
The girl looked up to see the boy and blushed. Tai, being a nice kid he was, pulled her up. The scene was silent. Tai was first one to speak.  
  
"S-Sora. What brings you here?"  
  
"I-I've been out for a morning walk."  
  
"Oh, same here"  
  
"That's cool"  
  
"Look, I guess I have to go, See you around!" Tai waved and ran off. He felt like a jerk. 'Why didn't I tell her how I feel?' 'Because it's not time' 'Shut Up' 'Okay' (That conversation was in Tai's head) Tai looked and saw a store. He went inside the gift shop.  
  
"Welcome young man, how may I help you?" The old man asked. The man was wearing a blue vest, white turtleneck and blue baggy pants. He had curly white hair and a beard. Tai walked up to the old man and said, "I'm looking for a gift for a friend."  
  
"Friend, Best Friend, or Crush?"  
  
Tai blushed and answered, "Crush."  
  
The old man laughed. "Young love, very cute." The man showed Tai many things but neither of the things that would satisfy him. Tai finally came across an empty snow globe and asked for the price. "It would be $30 but you can design the figure that's inside." Tai decided and agreed to pay for it. The old man carved out a plastic version of Tai and stuck it in the globe. He wrapped it and Tai left the store.  
  
On his way home, he passed a conversation with Sora talking to Matt. Tai watched from behind a tree. Matt had been holding on to a box. Sora took the box and looked inside. She took out the present and it turned out to be a ring. Sora put it back and said, "It's wonderful" and Matt answered, "Thank you" and left.  
  
Tai's heart broke into two. His blood began to boil. His body wanted to run after Matt and kill him. Kill him for stealing HIS girl. Kill him for proposing to HIS girl. His rage bursted and he stomped home with anger in his eyes.  
  
As he went inside, he threw the globe into the trash and went to his room. He pondered for revenge.  
  
~Sora's house~  
  
Sora was picking out the clothes for tomorrow. Tomorrow was the digidestined's Christmas Party. They were all invited to Izzy's house. When Sora finished picking out the clothes, she continued to wrap Tai's present. It was going to be a surprise. She smiled and thought of what Tai will think of it.  
  
~The next day~  
  
All the digidestined came to Izzy's house. All of them put their present under the tree and started partying. (Only the Digimon weren't there because it was the end of the season.). The music was on and the Christmas cake was served by Izzy's mother. Everyone was having a fun time except Tai. Tai was still angry at Matt and Sora. Even when Sora or Matt walked by, he muttered a curse under his breath.  
  
When it was time to open presents, all the digidestined exchanged gifts. Tai got 7 presents and he started to open one. The gift was a stuffed bear from Mimi. The second gift was a book from Izzy. The other gifts were a first aid kit from Joe, hockey cards from Matt and TK, a cat toy from Kari. He approached Sora's present and he started to unwrap it. Tai lifted up the lid of the box. He stared at it and picked the semi sphere object. It was almost exactly the same snow globe, only the miniature figure was Sora. Tai looked up to see Sora watching him. She turned her head and blushed. Tai approached here with a smile.  
  
"Sora, I thought you loved Mat."  
  
"No, why would you say that?"  
  
"I saw you with Matt and the box."  
  
"Matt just wanted to practice giving the box to Mimi."  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"There's nothing between us."  
  
Tai jerked his head around, just in time for Mimi to give Matt a peck on the cheek. Matt's face because as red as a tomato and he became love stricken. He's face filled with delight. Tai watched the scene and suddenly remembered something,  
  
'The present!' Tai quickly said "I'll be right back" and rushed out the door. Sora just stared and ran after the boy.  
  
Tai got nearer to the apartment building. His face was in shock and horror when there was a trunk leaving the building. Scary to say, it was a dump truck. The truck that collects garbage and takes it to the dump. Tai ran after it, as fast as his weary legs could carry him. The truck sped full speed and soon was out of sight. Tai tried to catch up to the truck and kept running.  
  
Sora had been chasing Tai and grew weary and stopped to rest. She noticed her shoelaces were untied. The red haired girl noticed a box near her foot. On the box, it was a picture of the crest of Love. She picked it up and continued chasing Tai. Tai grew tired and collapsed on the sidewalk. He attempted to get up but his legs couldn't stand. Sora finally caught up to him and looked at the depressed Tai on the ground. Sora helped Tai up.  
  
"What's wrong Tai?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sora, I didn't get you a present. In fact, it's in the dump truck right now."  
  
"You mean this one?" Sora held out the small box in front of Tai. Tai looked surprised yet confused.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
The crest of Love glowed and around the couple spread pink light. The box automatically opened and there was the snow globe. The wintery scene and the Chibi Tai in the middle of it. Sora looked up and smiled. They stared into each other's eyes and got closer and closer and -  
  
"Tai! Sora!" The Digidestined approached them. Tai and Sora turned as red as Tentomon.  
  
"Hi Guys, what b-brings y-you h-here?" Tai stumbled.  
  
Izzy frowned. "It you didn't know, YOU TWO LEFT THE PARTY!"  
  
"Oh ya, sorry"  
  
TK walked up to the two of them and asked, "Can we go back? I'm kinda getting cold."  
  
"Me too" Kari said quietly.  
  
"Let's go back then."  
  
The gang went back to Izzy's house. Tai and Sora were especially quiet. As soon as they both went through the door, everyone giggled.  
  
Tai and Sora looked confused and shrugged. They finally looked up to see the mistle toe that hung above the two. They both embraced and got closer and closer. Soon their lips met and everyone cheered. After a few minutes the two let go and Kai and TK shouted, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"  
  
The party went on and suddenly, a faint Wizardmon flew across the sky. With a smirk on his face, he knew he had done some good.  
  
---------  
  
Kameha: Yay! I finished the finally! I thought it would take a really long time to finish it.  
  
Ruki: You took two weeks to write it.  
  
Kameha: Yes. Why are you here again?  
  
Ruki: Oh yeah, Remember to Review! *hides*  
  
BlueRenamon: And bring a present with you!  
  
Kameha: BlueRenamon! 


End file.
